


Children of their Parents

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Babs and Di with Dinah's autobiography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of their Parents

**Author's Note:**

> +handwaves continuity+ Pretend Dinah never left the Birds but still published her book. Oh, and the stuff with Spoiler and Leslie did not happen.

Barbara laid her head back on Dinah's stomach, glad to have that pillow as she pulled up the autobiography on her reader. Yes, she had a signed hardbound copy of it, but the reader was far easier to hold. Besides, she had put that gift in a special place, to hopefully keep it from ever being blown up because of their lives.

"You didn't really spare yourself in this," she told her lover and partner.

"Hoping someone else can save themselves my troubles," Dinah answered, eyes closed and a cold compress over her left eye. It still ached from meeting Killer Croc's fist, even if Leslie had said there was no fracture in the socket or facial bones.

"Still amazed you managed to pull this off without blowing a single identity," Barbara told her as she paged to the beginning of Dinah's life with the Birds.

"When you grow up knowing who the Spectre really is, you learn early how to obscure the truth and still be honest," Dinah answered with a chuckle. "Mom almost didn't put me in public school because of all my babysitters. And then Alan Scott convinced her that I needed that normality to balance my life. In all my life, I've never let on who I knew, even to other heroes, unless the identity was already known."

"Like that day you walked in on Nightwing? You totally knew who he was, didn't you?" Barbara asked her, looking up at the blonde.

Dinah smirked. "I've never seen him that uncovered, but yeah. I just didn't know who knew whom and how, so better to play it off?"

"You are so much smarter than people give you credit for, Dinah."

Babs went back to reading then, watching this part of the story of her own life unfolding through the mask of Dinah's clever words. "Wait… you knew who I was?" she asked as she got to their first face to face, unmasked meeting.

"Oh, that's right. I changed Dad's partner's name in the beginning, didn't I? Yep, figured it out real quick when I saw the hair, checked it against your resources and insider knowledge. But I never knew you were Batgirl, if that helps."

"My dad was your dad's partner?" Babs asked, slowly shaking her head. "But I would have been a kid when you left Gotham with your mom."

"The same kid I mentioned babysitting actually," Dinah told her cheerfully.

"Ugh," Babs answered that, trying hard not to think on the fact that her lover now had babysat her as a kid. The black hair Dinah had naturally was a better disguise than many realized. Then again, Babs had blocked out a lot of her childhood by choice, because of all the tragedies in it. That had taken a lot of hypnosis, but Dick had needed the practice and she trusted him.

"I think you are a better credit to your dad than I am to either of my parents," Dinah told her softly.

"And I think you sell yourself entirely too short," Babs chided, but she was glowing with that compliment. Perhaps in some other world they both might have made it into the police academy. But they had made the most with what they had and done a damn good job of it.


End file.
